Act One: I'll be there
by Analoguec
Summary: Aquele era um dia triste para Arima. Mas passar o dia ao lado de Miyazawa faz com que ele esqueça o que aquele dia foi para ele há muitos anos... PARA ÉRIKA


_Nota de sete de maio de 2005: _por causa de mais uma "norma" do _amado _efe efe ponto net, precisei retirar a letra da música deste songfic. I am so sorry, mas foi necessário. A versão completa está em outro site – ver profile.

**I'LL BE THERE**

_Para a querida Miyazawa Yukino-Érika._

**Música: **_I'll be there, _de Hayashibara Megumi. _  
_

Arima Souichirou andava pelo corredor da ala de atividades extras do colégio secundarista onde estudava procurando pela namorada, Miyazawa Yukino, uma excelente e muito bonita aluna que estudava na mesma sala dele. Ambos se conheceram no primeiro ano do colegial e se tornaram namorados, o que não foi surpresa, pois o casal era muito popular e querido por muitos e, na opinião de outros, formavam um casal perfeito.

Naquele dia, Arima estava se sentindo extremamente triste e precisava de Miyazawa para se sentir melhor. Há muitos anos, Arima foi abandonado pelos pais, um trauma que durava até hoje e que se tornou o segundo ponto mais fraco dele. O primeiro ponto mais fraco era Miyazawa, a garota que o fez voltar a viver depois de anos de tristeza e a única que o compreendia.

Passou pela sala de piano e escutou uma das composições da Sinfonia número nove, a _"Freunde, nicht diese töne",_ a que ele sabia que era uma das favoritas da namorada. Parou em frente a porta e a abriu devagar, vendo o perfil de Yukino sentada no banco e tocando o piano.

Ficou muito tempo em silêncio, esperando pacientemente pelo final da partitura. Não queria interromper, pois quase nunca teve oportunidade de vê-la tocando. E depois de quase 10 minutos - de um total de 17 - daquela bela música, finalmente ele percebeu que tinha chegado ao fim.

–Foi muito bom- ele falou atrás dela, assustando a garota que quase machucou os dedos quando ia fechar o teclado.

–Não percebi que estava aí- ela falou depois que se acalmou- O que faz aqui?

A resposta dele foi um beijo na testa dela.

–Queria passar o dia com você... Posso? - ele falou depois, não escondendo um sorriso de satisfação ao ver que ela sorria por ter gostado daquele singelo beijo.

–Claro... -ela respondeu num sussurro e depois envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços - Onde você quer passar o dia? Não temos nada que fazer aqui no colégio... Nossos amigos em recuperação... Nós aqui só preenchendo nosso tempo vago...

–Você quer ir ao cinema? - ele beijou de novo a testa dela.

–Chega de cinema, por favor... - ela falou com um sorriso sem graça - Não há nada legal nos cinemas... Podemos passar o dia em sua casa, que tal? Aí a gente aluga um filme... Vemos juntinhos... - ela aproximou os lábios e os pressionou levemente contra os dele e afastou depois de alguns segundos - Sem ter que dar explicações das melhores partes para quem não entende...

–Gostei dessa idéia... - ele falou com um sorriso - Sem Hideaki algum para nos atrapalhar...

–Tsubasa-chan pedindo doces...

–Toonami e Sakura em pé de guerra...

–Ficaram em silêncio olhando um para o outro.

–VAMOS LOGO, ARIMA! - Miyazawa puxou o rapaz pelo braço e correu com ele para a porta - Tem um filme muito legal do Ton Kuruisu nas locadoras! É um em que ele é um samurai e...

–Calma, Miyazawa! Eu vou cair se continuar me puxando desse jeito! - Arima gritava atrás dela. A garota parou olhou para ele.

–Mas se a gente não for logo, vão acabar nos pegando aqui e vão pedir pra ensinar alguma matéria, cuidar do problema de alguém... ou pior: o Asappi pode aparecer e ir no seu encalço pra ver o filme conosco.

Arima retribuiu o olhar dela e, depois de um momento de silêncio, falou:

–Vamos escapar logo.

* * *

-Corre, Miyazawa!- gritava Arima, correndo na frente dela para se esconder. 

–Calma aí, Arima! Se continuar assim, só você vai ver o filme!

Atrás dos dois, uma multidão de alunos os perseguia, todos segurando cadernos e papéis para os dois lerem ou assinarem. Aquilo era o grande problema de alunos aplicados como o aqueles dois: sempre tinham que ajudar outros alunos e resolverem os problemas deles.

–Por que você tinha que ser popular, Arima?

–Eu pergunto o mesmo pra você, Miyazawa!

–Acho que escutei a voz do Asappi, da Sakura e da Maho-chan lá atrás!- Miyazawa continuava correndo e parecia já cansada.

–Mais um pouco, Miyazawa! A sala de kendo já tá perto! A gente fica lá até eles esquecerem da gente!- Arima também parecia muito cansado.

Finalmente o casal avistou a sala e Arima tirou do bolso o molho de chaves que guardava para abri-la.

–Rápido, Arima!- Miyazawa implorou.

O rapaz abriu a porta e puxou a namorada para dentro. No instante que fez isso, puderam escutar os passos de uma espécie de "arrastão" do lado de fora. Eles se encostaram na porta e deslizaram nela juntos e ao mesmo tempo, os dois soltando um longo suspiro de alívio.

–Até quando vamos ficar aqui?- Miyazawa perguntou depois do silêncio que se fez.

–Daqui a pouco a gente sai... vai tocar a campa da próxima prova...

–Aaaaa...- Miyazawa parecia mais aliviada.

**Dez minutos depois**

–A barra tá limpa...- Miyazawa sussurrou para o rapaz ao lado dela. Arima colocou a cabeça para o lado de fora e depois saiu da sala, segurando a mão da namorada.

–Por onde vamos?- ele perguntou.

–Coloque este boné de gangue- Miyazawa estendeu a ele um boné que pegou em um dos armários da sala em que estavam antes- Ninguém vai acreditar que é você usando boné da yakuza...

–É muito feio...- ele falou sem graça.

–Use isso ou vai...- ela falou com um olhar assassino e num tom de ameaça, assustando o rapaz- Mou! Não sabe que eu quero passar o dia com você antes que ele acabe?

–Sério?- ele falou com um sorriso- E o que você tem em mente?

–Arima no hentai!- ela falou corada- Agora sou eu quem quer saber o que você tem em mente!

Outro momento de silêncio.

–Vamos logo...- ele a guiou gentilmente pelos ombros para fora do colégio.

Em poucos minutos, já estavam fora dos domínios da escola, indo em direção do ônibus para ir à casa da família Arima.

* * *

-Este aqui é muito bom também...- Miyazawa mostrou para Arima um DVD com um sorriso travesso. 

–Ah, com certeza... _Matrix_ deve ser muito bom...- ele falou com sarcasmo e Miyazawa riu da cara dele.

–Acho muito engraçado o jeito que fala desses filmes de ficção...

–Sabe que eu não gosto...

–Eu sei, eu sei, amor...- ela mordeu o lábio inferior e depois pegou o DVD que tinha escolhido antes- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, mas não sei se vai me responder...

–O quê?- ele perguntou com um leve tom de nervosismo na voz.

–Tem algum motivo especial pra querer passar o dia comigo?- olhando um pouco desconfiada.

–Eu...- ele começou, mas não terminou. Um silêncio se seguiu e Arima resolveu ir até ao balcão para alugar o filme.

Miyazawa compreendeu perfeitamente o silêncio. Já sabia o que aquele dia significava para o namorado, uma infeliz data que nunca sairia da vida dele.

Arima tinha sido abandonado pelos pais naquele dia, e sempre que aquilo fazia anos, o rapaz não saía de casa ou, se saía, não falava com ninguém. Uma das infelizes características de Arima Souichirou era não conseguir falar tudo o que sentia, sempre tentar guardar tudo pra si. Miyazawa já tinha sido, muitas vezes, alvo dos acessos de raiva do lado sombrio do rapaz, que sempre aflorava quando alvo não era resolvido por ele. Entretanto, ela nunca pensou em deixa-lo: gostava demais dele para fazer isso, além de desejar que o rapaz fosse feliz de verdade, mesmo que- ela não sabia se aquilo seria possível- gostaria muito que fosse ao lado dela.

_  
_  
A garota de 16 anos esperou pacientemente pelo rapaz, este falando com a balconista e pagando pelo filme. Quando viu que tinha terminado, ele seguiu até a porta e esperou que ela ficasse ao lado dele. Miyazawa se agarrou ao braço dele e saíram da locadora, andando agora para a casa dos Arima, a algumas quadras dali.

* * *

-Ai, que lindo...- Miyazawa falava emocionada e com os olhos brilhando- Muito lindo... lindo demais... fofo... lindo... meigo... 

–Você tá repetindo isso desde que o filme acabou, Miyazawa...- Arima falou sorrindo, enquanto preparava um lanche para os dois.

O filme acabou há mais de meia hora, entre algumas lágrimas de Miyazawa e elogios de Arima. Depois disso, desceram para a cozinha para preparar algo para comer.

–Eu gostei tanto desse filme...- Miyazawa falou enxugando algumas lágrimas.

–Aa- Arima concordou, estendendo a ela um sanduíche.

–Será que vai ter continuação?- ela perguntou, pegando o lanche que ele estendia a ela e fazendo um sinal de agradecimento com a cabeça.

Ao escutar a pergunta dela, Arima começou a rir.

–Qual a graça? Filmes lindos como esse devem ter continuação!- ela falou num protesto contra a risada dele.

–Vai me dizer... hahaa... - ele tentava se controlar- que Titanic também tem que ter continuação?

–Eu não gosto daquele filme!- ela protestou de novo- É lindo, mas não merece!

–Você está um pouco confusa com essas idéias... É melhor estudar um pouco mais antes de discutir comigo...

–Arima!- ele falou com raiva- Você tá andando demais com Toonami! Tá tão irritante quanto ele!

–Não tenho culpa se o que disse foi muito engraçado...

–Ora...

Pararam de falar ao escutar barulho dna casa, indicando que os pais de Arima tinham chegado.

–Souichirou, está em casa?- escutaram a mãe adotiva de Arima perguntar.

–Estamos aqui na cozinha!- ele gritou.

Alguns segundos depois, duas pessoas idosas entraram no cômodo.

–Pai, mãe- ele falou e fez uma reverência.

–Boa tarde, meu filho... vejo que Miyazawa também está aqui...- o senhor Arima falou.

–Boa tarde, senhor e senhora Arima- a garota fez uma reverência a eles.

–Meu filho...- o senhor Arima começou a falar- Vamos ter uma reunião na casa de sua tia Seiko... uma reunião de família... Você precisa falar com eles sobre...

–Não quero ir- ele respondeu rispidamente. Os outros três presentes olharam para ele assustados.

–Mas, Souichirou...- a mãe começou a falar.

–Não quero ir. Não quero ver ninguém.

–Souichirou!- o pai o repreendeu.

–NÃO QUERO VER NINGUÉM!- ele gritou.

A mãe de Arima parecia nervosa e o senhor de Arima a pegou pelos ombros e a levou para fora da cozinha.

–Nós estamos indo para lá... Voltaremos apenas mais tarde...- ele falou antes da sair da cozinha- ele se virou para Miyazawa- Tenha uma boa tarde, querida.

–Boa tarde, senhor Arima...

Assim que percebeu que não estavam mais na casa, minutos depois de um silêncio desagradável, Miyazawa começou:

–O que tem na cabeça? Por que gritou com seus pais?

–Eles não são meus pais, sabe disso...- ele falou, o olhar encoberto pelos cabelos.

–Mas eles te amam como se fosse, e não se importam de não ser filho de verdade!- ela falou e saiu da cozinha, subindo as escadas e indo em direção do quarto de Arima.

–Vai embora?- ele perguntou enquanto ia atrás dela.

A garota entrou como um raio no quarto e procurou por uma bolsa.

–Vou pra casa... Odeio passar o dia com você quando tá com esse mau-humor...- ela respondeu enquanto pegava a bolsa que trouxera naquela tarde.

–Não me importa que vá agora, sabe disso! Já passei muito tempo sozinho, passar uma tarde sem você não vai fazer a menor difer...

Parou de falar ao ver a garota "voar" em sua direção e, logo em seguida, um dos lados do rosto se aquecer depois de receber uma bofetada de Miyazawa.

–Repita isso e nunca mais vai me ver- ela falou em tom de ameaça.

Arima passou a mão no rosto dolorido. Ele já tinha levado outros tapas da garota, mas aquela tinha doído mais que as anteriores, pôde até sentir a mágoa dela por ter dito que não se importava de passar a tarde com ela.

–Se não quer estar comigo, por que preciso ficar aqui, então?- ela falou magoada. Arima olhou para ela chocado e viu que ela chorava.

Miyazawa pegou a bolsa e passou por ele, indo em direção da porta. Ia sair do quarto, quando parou ao sentir os braços dele envolverem sua cintura e abraçá-la pelas costas.

–Gomen ne.

A garota enxugou algumas lágrimas e baixou o rosto.

–Gomen ne... Hontou ni gomen ne... Nunca mais falo isso...- ele baixou o rosto e encostou o queixo no ombro dela- É que é... sempre muito difícil eu conseguir dizer as coisas... falar o que penso... acho que só você entende isso...

Miyazawa ainda tentava se controlar para não chorar, o corpo tremia de nervosismo.

–Não sabe o quanto me deixou triste...

–Gomen...- ele a abraçou mais forte- Falar o que sinto é muito difícil... desde que a conheci tem sido assim... Mas você sempre está comigo e consegue entender... entende tudo o que não entendo... Demo... eu queria que você ficasse sempre comigo... Como sempre esteve desde que a conheci.

–Eu entendo que é um dia muito ruim... mas precisa superar isso... tenho certeza que as pessoas que cuidam de você até hoje não se importam de não ser filho deles... e ninguém que você conhece se importa com isso... Asaba, Toonami, Sakura, Aya-chan, Tsubasa-chan, Rika, Maho-chan... Todos... Todos te adoram e pode ter certeza que, sempre que estiver com problemas, eles vão te apoiar, principalmente eu...

Miyazawa girou o corpo e aproximou o rosto do dele, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos e olhando-o fixamente.

–Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, Arima... no que depender de mim, sempre estarei com você...

Arima fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro, abraçou a garota mais forte e falou:

–Eu digo o mesmo... - ele aproximou os lábios e a beijou profundamente, levantando devagar a blusa dela e passando as mãos nas costas dela. Sentiu Miyazawa afastar o rosto.

–Eu já tava com saudades disso...- ela começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa dele- Nunca temos tempo pra gente... só escola, só trabalhos, provas e quase nunca temos tempo pra gente...

–Isso é a pura verdade... -ele deu um sorriso e a levou para a cama dele- Temos a tarde toda pra ficarmos juntos... - ele a deitou na cama e envolveu-a em outro beijo.

* * *

-Eu tenho que dizer... - Arima falava, passando os dedos nos cabelos de Miyazawa- Essa tarde foi... 

–Eu sei, eu sei!- ela falava corada e com um sorriso doce- Arima-kun no hentai!

–Eu?- ele falou, olhando-a com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas- Você me disse que não tínhamos muito tempo e...

–Nhaaan... foi tão bom passar a tarde assim...- ela pousou a cabeça no peito dele- Você me deixa feliz, sabia?

O rapaz abraçou o corpo dela, sussurrando no ouvido dela:

–Você também me faz muito feliz.

* * *

Arima entrou na casa dos Arima um pouco molhado. Tinha levado a namorada até a casa dela e, no caminho de volta, uma chuva o pegou e ele não teve nem como nem onde se proteger. Tirou o casaco molhado e os sapatos, passando a mão nos cabelos para tirar um pouco de água. Não estava preocupado em se secar para não pegar uma gripe, tinha em mente outras coisas mais importantes, assuntos que deveria resolver naquele momento. 

Foi até a sala e escutou uma conversa na cozinha, indicando que os pais já tinham chegado e estavam lá. Foi até lá e abriu a porta devagar.

–Boa noite, pai... Boa noite, mãe...- falou ao entrar.

Os dois pararam de falar e responderam com calma, visivelmente sentidos com a discussão que tiveram antes.

–Eu gostaria de... - o rapaz começou - Pedir mil desculpas pelo que eu disse antes.

Os dois continuaram olhando para ele, esperando que ele continuasse.

–Eu não me sinto muito em neste dia... mas eu... Eu realmente estou mal por ter dito aquilo para vocês, porque sei que são dois... dois maravilhosos pais... Pais que me amam de verdade...

–Nós também amamos você, Arima... E nós o consideramos como filho... um filho de verdade- a mãe dele o abraçou – e saiba que nós nunca o deixaremos...

–Não quero que você se sinta desprezado, meu filho - o senhor Arima começou a falar –, pois você sempre terá a nós e também aquela linda menina por perto. Saiba que eu fico muito feliz de que seja meu filho - e o abraçou também.

Arima retribuiu o abraço dos dois e falou:

–Arigatou...

**OSHIMAI**

* * *

**_PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ,_**

**_NESTA DATA QUERIDA,_**

**_MUITAS FELICIDADES,_**

**_MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA..._**

**_Viva a Yukino-Érika!_**

**Este capítulo é um presente para você por mais um ano de vida! Muitas felicidades! Agradecimentos especiais a Lan Ayath, que me ajudou muito neste songfic!**

**Beijinhos a todos que se leram até aqui!**

** Shampoo-chan**


End file.
